The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Scoliosis is a medical condition associated with an abnormally curved spine, often thought to be a progressive disease, at least until adulthood. Scoliosis can have severe adverse affects on a patient's life, both physically and physiologically. One possible method of treating or managing scoliosis is surgery. Unfortunately, scoliosis surgery can be very risky. Less invasive methods of treating or managing scoliosis has traditionally included physical therapy, chiropractic therapy, or bracing, among other things.
Some previous braces have been made to provide improved comfort, support, or customizability to individual wearers. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,101 to Gold, U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,798 to Graf et al., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2010/044796 to Ogilvie et al., International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2006.068459 to Van Loon et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,313 to Albin, and UK Patent Application GB 2467974 to Mills teach various scoliosis management devices.
All publications or other extrinsic evidence herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unfortunately, none of the above references teach a brace that provides both the desired level of comfort, support and modularity to a wearer. Thus, there is still a need for improved scoliosis braces.